Hot and Breathless
by BelleVoce1550
Summary: This is my friend's story. - So it's basically about how Max and Fang go out searching for Iggy, and when they find him Max ends up singing in a bar. When Fang has so save Max from abunch of drunks, will sparks fly?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Fang watched silently as Max walked into the bar, dressed to the maximum (pardon the pun) wearing a black plaid school-girl mini skirt, a black tank-top, her long brown hair was put up in a quick messy bun, she was wearing skater tennis shoes, even if she had just pulled them on, Fang still thought she looked gorgeous, he sighed, hoping Max found Iggy soon.

He had run away because his girlfriend had dumped him in the cruelest way, she had cheated on him with his closest friend. So, he and Max went out to look for him about three hours ago. They had followed where people had said they had seen him, into bar after bar, but so far, no Iggy.

Fang heard a ruckus in the bar, and decided to check it out. He walked in to this:

Max getting led up to the stage by Iggy, who looked drunker than ever.

Another girl being led up by a bouncer, although she wasn't fighting the guy that was escorting her up, unlike Max, who was struggling. Fang heard what she was saying.

"Iggy!! I swear to God! If you make me sing this song, you will never be able to have children!" Almost all the men in the room flinched. Fang smiled and just stood; waiting to see what song she had to sing. The music started to play, and Fang was shocked to find that he knew that Max knew this song, it was Hot By Avril Lavigne. It was one of her favorite songs to listen to when she thought no one was listening. He listened as she told Iggy her deal.

"Ok, I'll sing, and you come home?" He nodded and so she went up to the stage with the other girl.

"Hi people! How are you tonight?" Max was greeted by a roar from the over fifty people in the bar, she smiled and the music started to play.

_You're so good to me_

_Baby Baby_

Max found Fang standing in the back of the room, and she smiled and continued to sing, slowly working her way to the chorus.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed._

She looked like she was enjoying herself, but as Fang looked around, he noticed that Iggy wasn't all that drunk, and was starting to pass around a 10 gallon bucket that was already starting to fill up with money. Fang walked over to Iggy and whispered to him.  
"She's gonna kill you, you DO know that, right?" He smiled and pointed to the stage.

_I wanna drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever_

_I'll say it loud._

She had started to dance on the stage, singing the lead, while the other girl was singing the background voice.

_Now you're in can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barley stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

She was now jumping and dancing, while the bucket slowly filled with money.

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_baby baby_

_You're so good to me_

_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you never said_

_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and Again_

_Now you're in can't get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barley stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_baby baby_

_You're so good to me_

_Baby baby_

_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me, lightly_

_Don't ever go_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barley stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barley stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_baby baby_

_You're so good_

Max ended her song breathless, and was given a standing ovation. She shook hands with the background singer, and jumped off the stage, and was instantly bombarded by about ten guys.

"Hey Hun, you wanna come over to my place tonight?"

"Baby, I know a place where it's dark." That was met with a raised eyebrow, but she still walked on, toward Iggy and Fang.

"Hey, I know what you really want hottie, a ride on the hot train, we ride all night long, and we provide great pleasure." At this Max looked pleadingly over at Fang, he understood, and started to walk over to Max, pushing everybody else out of the way. He reached her and pulled her off the ground in a hug.

"Wow babe, you were awesome, maybe we should do this more often?" She nodded, and they pulled away, hoping that the guys had decided that she was already taken, but they were all standing in their same places, just looking at each other.

"Are you her brother? Cause if you are, leave. And if you're her boyfriend just kiss her, and we'll leave." They smiled and expected Fang to just leave, but he stood square and clenched his jaw. He looked at Max and his eyes said that she would have to put up with a quick kiss to get rid of these monkeys. She nodded, understanding the message. So Fang leaned down and captured her lips, in a small, but meaningful kiss. He was about to pull away when he saw that the men were still standing there, and he pulled away slightly and whispered on Max's lips.

"Sorry, but they are still looking." He felt her smile.

"That's ok, I'm kinda enjoying this." Fang smiled and pulled her into another soft kiss. When they stopped, the men were gone, and Max stood in fang's arms, still hovering inches in front of his lips. She smiled and looked up at him, to see his face consumed with the goofiest look she had ever seen.

"Enjoy that?" Max's voice was louder than it had last seemed and when they looked around, they saw everyone in the club looking at them. They smiled shyly, and then were lost in their own world again.

They didn't see Iggy, who had frozen on the spot when their lips had first connected, looking like he had been shot, the bucket that was overfilling with money just hung from his hand.

"Yeah." Fang's answer was prolonged, but still valid. Max smiled and Fang pulled her closer and had her lips captive again, just as the lyrics to another song started.

_Go on, Go on, come on, and leave me breathless._


End file.
